Thankful for what?
by Crazylanie93
Summary: A short look into what Gotham thinks of the American holiday. Jonathan Crane, The Joker, The Riddler, Bruce Wayne/Batman, Alfred possibly more...
1. Jonathan Crane

**A series of short looks into Gotham's views of Thanksgiving. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman**

_**Jonathan Crane**_

* * *

"Thanks for joining us for the news, Gotham, and remember to have a very happy Thanksgiving!" The cheery newswoman looks at her co-host and Jonathan clicks off the television with a quiet scoff.

_Thanks_giving. As if the people actually had something to be thankful _for_…. What? A crappy life doomed to mediocrity?

These people get caught up with their lives and decide that for one day, they are going to be "thankful" for what they have and the next day they run each other over trying to buy garbage; all of the thankfulness forgotten in a rat race to find the cheapest items. Whoever decided that the day of selfish hoarding should be the day after they proclaim their gratitude needs a serious lesson in thankfulness himself.

As far as Jonathan's concerned, the only thing the citizens of Gotham need to be thankful for is that Crane isn't paying them a little visit for the holidays. If Crane was thankful for anything, it would be his ability and gift to give these petty citizens a chance to see the world clearly for a few moments. Of course, with his newest formula, that would be the last thing they ever saw, but who wouldn't ask for a more beautiful and life-altering experience? They would never view the world the same way; well, if they got the opportunity that is.

But for now, as citizens cooked and prepared to stuff themselves with preservative-filled birds and who knows what else, Jonathan sits patiently; plotting his own ways to show the people gratitude.


	2. The Joker

_**The Joker**_

* * *

Thanksgiving? Why would a guy like me want to give-uh…. _Thanks?_

Thanks for being a joke? Because if you really wanted to know, it's… a _bad_ one at that. It would almost pain me to try and fake a courtesy laugh for you pathetic people.

Ha…ha…..

Well whadda ya' know? You got me to laugh…

Be thankful for _that_.

No, it isn't any fun to participate in your little turkey day, but I do enjoy watching the festivities the day after…

You all get upset that _I_… kill people, but you do it yourselves in a mob to try and get the latest gizmo?

And I'm the crazy one…

You people are all just too pre_dic_table… But I can see through your fake smiles and false thanks. I can see right into the… _depths_ of your greedy souls and sometimes I can even see a monster worse than me staring back.

You see, at least I give back to my community. I help these boring little people see what really makes them_ tick_.

Yeah, you should see the gleam in their eyes as the bomb I've presented them starts ticking….

Hahahaaa! Heehee….

Ooh, I laughed again… It must be your lucky day… Are you _thankful_ yet?

I know I am…


	3. The Riddler

_**The Riddler**_

* * *

Riddle me this Gotham…..

What's the best thing to put into your pumpkin pie?

Your teeth.

.

.

.

.

.

Literally.

-?


	4. Bruce Wayne

_**Bruce Wayne**_

* * *

As I stand on my balcony overlooking the city, I can't help but feel gratitude. The city is safe for now, and at the same time, I have everything I could ever want in the palm of my hand.

There are some perks to being a billionaire, and I think that taking out the trash of Gotham is a good way of giving back. I get to live every boy's dream of being a super hero, and continue to have a life of serious financial and personal advantage…

Yes there are the dark blotches that come every once and awhile, that make me wish I had never survived what ruined my life and stole my parents from me… But those are just passing occurrences and they give me the drive to continue to fight against it. The injuries I sustain heal, and the public remains unaware of my double-life. What more could a guy ask for?

Yes, I have a lot to be thankful for… And as I watch over the city tonight, a silent vote of thanks will be in my heart during every crime I stop.


End file.
